CaffèLatte
by CreepySilentSoul
Summary: Tony non vuole dormire. Steve non può. Soluzione? Qualche scambio di parole e un caffèlatte.


NDA: Non credevo avrei avuto il coraggio di pubblicare qualcosa su FF, ma alla fine la decisione è stata presa x) . Questa è stata la prima fanfic che ho scritto in assoluto: non sapevo cosa stavo facendo esattamente, ho solo tenuto a mente il più possibile di tenere i personaggi abbastanza nelle loro linee e devo ammetterlo: scrivere di personaggi già costruiti (e NON MIEI) è difficile. Molto più difficile di quanto mi aspettassi QUINDI, se dovessi averli resi diversi in qualche modo... bè, vedeteli come una versione personale. Questa storia riguarda il mondo Marvel/ Avengers, in particolare un frammento fra Tony Stark e Steve Rogers. Ecco, scrivere di Tony... sul serio, scrivere di Tony tenendolo fedele a sè stesso mi risulta una vera impresa, credo di farlo diventare sempre troppo dolce...

Il fatto di aver letto quasi sempre Fanfic in inglese magari non aiuta, perché in italiano suona sempre così diverso farlo esprimere come vorrei. Per questo, credo creerò versioni tradotte in inglese di queste piccole storie. (Si, ne ho altre 2 in attesa... che sia un bene o un male, poi, dipende lol )

Tutta la mia stima agli altri scrittori/scrittrici di fanfiction: adesso so cosa si prova x_x

Detto ciò, buona lettura e... siate clementi. Qualche suggerimento è sempre ben accetto. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Signore, credo sarebbe il caso di fermarsi adesso."

"Ah sì? E come mai?"

"Sono diciassette ore che è a lavoro sul suo nuovo progetto e nonostante trovi tutto molto-"

"Incredibile? Fantastico? Geniale?"

"momentaneamente inutile, sono costretto a ricordarle che la signorina Potts ha aggiornato il mio programma per disattivare il laboratorio dopo diciotto ore."

Tony alzò la testa dall'intricato macchinario in cui stava lavorando, alzando un sopracciglio verso l'alto, "Davvero Jarvis? Ma chi è che comanda qui?"

"La risposta potrebbe sorprenderla e deluderla allo stesso tempo, sir."

L'inventore sbuffò, uscendo dal cubo di metallo spingendosi con le mani e se le sbatté sui jeans rovinati e bruciacchiati. "Quanto rimane all'ora X, quindi?" Chiese senza alzare lo sguardo dal lavoro incompleto.

"Cinque minuti, sir."

"Quindi se decidessi di restare qui, mi chiederesti dentro?"

"La signorina Potts ha predisposto metodi convincenti per farle lasciare in laboratorio."

"Ah sì? Tipo cosa?"

"Dalla lettura di audiolibri russi alla privazione dell'ossigeno fino ad una chiamata diretta alla signorina Potts, sir."

"Non sia mai." Tony sospirò, nascondendo un ghigno divertito, "D'accordo… d'accordo, concedo la vittoria ai traditori." Disse lasciando la cintura degli attrezzi sul tavolo con un lancio e sbadigliò suo malgrado, uscendo dal laboratorio. Le vetrate si chiusero dietro di lui che vi poggiò una mano, fissando con tristezza l'opera incompiuta, "Presto sarai perfetto, promesso."

"Sir…"

"Cosa? Sto andando, non vedi? Permettimi almeno di salutare la mia creatura…"

"Sir, il capitano Rogers è al piano di sopra."

Tony inarcò le sopracciglia, voltandosi, "Che ore sono?"

"Le due e venti del mattino, sir."

"A quanto pare ci sono insonni nella mia torre… e io non sono a bere con loro." Disse offeso, salendo allegramente di sopra.

Come detto da Jarvis, notò Capitan America seduto sul divano del salotto, illuminato solo dalle dolci luci della cucina alle sue spalle e dalle lieve luce cittadina che arrivava dalle grandi finestre: notò che fuori stava nevicando.

Tony rallentò il passo e lentamente anche il sorriso ironico divenne calmo: poteva vedere Steve di profilo, in una semplice maglia blu e pantaloni di una tuta… e riuscì a non sorridere troppo alla vista del logo Stark su di essi solo perché notò lo sguardo cupo del soldato, fisso sullo scudo che era in piedi contro il tavolino ai suoi piedi.

Restò un momento a fissare la scena, poi si ricompose e fece qualche passo avanti, "Niente porno?"

Steve trasalì vistosamente, voltandosi a guardarlo. Socchiuse un po' gli occhi per riconoscerlo al buio, "Tony? Sei- da dove arrivi?"

"Dal laboratorio. Sul serio, se devo trovarti al buio, nella mia torre a quest'ora, almeno fa che sia in qualche scenario compromettente." Disse andando a versarsi da bere nella cucina. Preferì non accedere altre luci, era piacevole quella semi oscurità… a volte è meglio non vedere bene certe cose.

"Eri a lavoro?"

"Come sempre."

Steve si girò per guardarlo, poggiando un gomito sullo schienale, "Sapevi che ero qui?"

"Vorrei poter dire di sì, ma la telepatia non è ancora nel mio elenco di personalizzazioni. Non ancora." Rispose continuando ad aprire e chiudere scaffali. "Jarvis mi ha avvisato. Dopo l'ammutinamento." Alzò per un attimo gli occhi e vide il capitano fissarlo perplesso, "A quanto pare Pepper e Jarvis sono in combutta per non farmi lavorare…"

"Sarebbe più giusto dire che è per non far peggiorare le sue condizioni fisiche, sir." Commentò la voce inflessibile di Jarvis.

"J, che ne dici di andare nanna, uh?" sbraitò Tony, guardando la cucina con nervoso, "Dov'è la mia scorta di sonniferi…?"

"Sonniferi?" chiese il capitano.

"Scotch, whisky, caro il mio capitano a stelle e strisce. E potrei anche invitarti a partecipare, dall'alto della mia generosità."

Steve sorrise piano, "Credi sia saggio bere a quest'ora? Dopo- quante ore passate di sotto?"

"Diciotto, capitano Rogers."

"Jarvis, sei a tanto così dall'essere disattivato."

"Ne dubito, sir."

"Diciotto ore di fila? Tony, sei impazzito?" esclamò Steve incredulo, girandosi un po' di più, studiandolo meglio.

Lui alzò le spalle, "Mi piace il mio lavoro."

"Ma senza dormire e mangiare…"

"Non sarebbe la prima volta." Tony poggiò un bicchiere sulla penisola e ne agitò piano un altro, rivolgendosi al soldato, "So che non ti farebbe effetto, ma Pepper insiste nel dire di essere di compagnia…" e, con sua sorpresa, lo vide annuire. "Wow, ho rotto Capitan America," commentò con un sorriso fiero.

"Non ancora." Commentò Steve con una smorfia, "E sempre ammesso che trovi quella bottiglia."

"Oh, la troverò. Se non quella, un'altra. Allora, come mai non sei nel tuo sonno di bellezza?" chiese Tony abbassandosi dietro il tavolo, sparendo alla vista dell'altro.

"Non riuscivo a prendere sonno."

"Oh. Ed è per questo che ti sei portato dietro il tuo scudo?"

Steve abbassò lo sguardo su di esso, fissandolo attentamente, "Già."

Tony tornò su, un braccio piegato sul tavolo, inarcando le sopracciglia, "Cap. Sul serio. Non avrò super geni come te e nemmeno una marcata sensibilità ma…"

"E' che- l'ho portato davvero senza rendermene conto." Cercò di spiegarsi il soldato, "Non so di preciso perché, ma… l'ho portato."

"Quello lo vedo, ma dubito tu abbia timore di essere attaccato qui dentro, adesso, no?"

Steve sospirò paziente, "Tony, non mi porto dietro lo scudo perché non mi sento al sicuro in casa tua."

"Ah. Bene. Ottimo. Allora cosa volevi farci? Una tisana? Di certo sarebbe facile leggerci le foglie di tè..."

"No." L'altro alzò le spalle, "Probabilmente volevo solo fissarlo fino ad addormentarmi qui sul divano."

"E' un divano decisamente comodo, te lo concedo."

"Già. Magari riesce a tenere lontani gli incubi- " Steve si bloccò, maledicendosi da solo. A Tony non sarebbe di certo sfuggita quella parola.

"Incubi."

No, decisamente no. "Sono solo ricordi del passato, niente di preoccupante" minimizzò Steve, "ma alcuni non sono piacevoli e ogni tanto diventano molto… vividi." Alzò lentamente lo sguardo e si stupì nel vedere l'inventore sedersi sul bracciolo del divano vicino, trovandosi praticamente affianco a lui.

"Mai pensato di prendere qualcosa per tenerli alla larga?"

"Super geni, ricordi?"

Tony strinse le labbra, annuendo, "Fa proprio schifo essere un super soldato." Commentò e lo vide annuire e lasciar ricadere una mano sul divano con rassegnazione. Lo fissò un momento poi disse "Adesso capisco lo scudo… è la tua coperta di Linus."

"La mia cosa?" Steve lo fissò incerto e l'inventore sospirò rassegnato.

"La tua… cosa che ti porti dietro perché ti fa sentire al sicuro." Spiegò.

Steve sbatté più volte le palpebre, riflettendo, "Bè, sì, in un certo senso è… la mia coperta di Linus." Poi rise piano, scuotendo la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sullo scudo ai suoi piedi, "In fondo è una delle poche cose che sento familiari in questo mondo. In questo tempo." Precisò.

"Immagino che la lista sia molto lunga."

"Oh sì, almeno tre o quattro pagine. E una cosa scritta in ognuna." Sorrise amaramente.

Tony annuì poi alzò le sopracciglia, "Devo indovinare? Mi piace indovinare. Allora… lo scudo, Peggy… l'America conta?"

"Forse nemmeno più quella." Sorrise triste Steve, poi lo guardò curioso, "Pensavo ne avresti indovinate almeno tre."

"Ah sì? Due su tre non è male… quale ho saltato?" chiese alzandosi.

"Te stesso."

Tony sbatté il ginocchio contro il tavolino e gli sfuggì un'imprecazione, dovendo abbassarsi e reggersi alla scudo, "Credo di poter dire abbastanza certamente di non essere stato in guerra, capitano." Disse girandosi, trovando un braccio di Steve fermo lì vicino: ovviamente era stato pronto ad afferrarlo se fosse caduto completamente. E non fu del tutto contento di vedere un sorriso divertito sul viso del soldato.

"Lo so, ma tuo padre c'era e sì, lo so che preferiresti non aver a che fare in alcun modo con lui, ma- era tuo padre." Steve abbassò il braccio, "So che non sei lui e so che siete molto diversi, ma così simili sotto alcuni aspetti… mi resta difficile non notarlo, ecco tutto."

Tony emise un verso contrariato ma non disse nulla, massaggiandosi il ginocchio. Si accorse di tenere ancora lo scudo nell'altra mano e lo lasciò subito. "Cercherò di prenderlo come un complimento. Essere nella tua lista, non- tutte le chiacchiere su mio padre."

Steve sorrise tranquillo, "Era un complimento. Lo è." Poi notò lo sguardo dell'altro sullo scudo: lo prese girandolo fra le mani, creando onde d'aria fredda fra loro, e glielo porse.

Tony lo fissò incerto, "Pensiero gentile, Cap, farà la sua figura con la mia armatura."

Lui alzò le sopracciglia con ironia, "Ti piacerebbe."

Tony sbuffò e lo prese: era decisamente leggero nonostante le dimensioni e il sapere che si trattava di un metallo più unico che raro; un brivido gli passò per la schiena al pensiero che suo padre l'aveva probabilmente osservato con lo stesso interesse. Alzò lo sguardo sul soldato e lo vide fissare l'oggetto con vaga tristezza, "Come ci riesci?"

Steve tornò a guardarlo, "Cosa?"

"Come riesci a sopportare tutto questo?"

Steve lo fissò a lungo in silenzio, chiedendosi cosa intendesse per tutto questo, ma forse era proprio quello: semplicemente tutto. Tutto ciò che aveva passato, tutto ciò che stava succedendo fin dal suo risveglio e le battaglie che sarebbero arrivate in futuro. Respirò a fondo e rispose "Giorno per giorno."

Tony restò in silenzio che poi fu rotto dallo scudo che gli cadde dalle mani, spaventano un po' entrambi, "Ops, colpa mia…"

"Non credo si romperà per così poco, ma, Tony… Tony?"

Lui chiuse e riaprì lentamente gli occhi, mandandoli su di lui, "Mh?"

Steve ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, "Stai dormendo in piedi, Tony."

"No, è solo… leggera stanchezza. Sai, credo tu abbia questo vago effetto soporifero…"

L'altro sospirò e si alzò, facendolo sedere e andando poi in cucina.

Tony lo sentì trafficare in giro e si girò un po' per guardarlo, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano, "Cap, non è un po' tardi per cenare? O presto per fare colazione… ma chi sono io per rifiutare…"

"Non esagerare. Sto solo cercando il caffè."

"Oh, tu sì che sai come arrivare al cuore di un geniale miliardario."

Steve scosse di nuovo la testa, le braccia incrociate, guardando la chioma scusa dell'altro mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto poi andò verso il frigo.

Tony teneva gli occhi bassi sullo scudo che aveva sulle ginocchia quando sentì qualcosa accanto al viso e girando la testa trovò una tazza fumante. Guardò Capitan America con occhi incerti, "Hai qualche secondo fine?"

"Cosa? No, ma che- Tony è solo caffè." Sbuffò lui, offeso.

"Mh." Ancora diffidente, Tony prese la tazza sentendo il calore nella mano. Controllò la bevanda che sembrava e odorava davvero di caffè. "A cosa devo questa sospetta azione, allora?"

"Sospetta." Ripeté Steve con sguardo offeso.

"Devi ammettere che lo è."

"No che non lo è. Nessuno ti ha mai offerto un caffè?"

"Non Capitan America." E Tony ebbe solo il tempo di rendersi conto di quanto suonasse vagamente ammirato prima che il lieve sorrise dell'altro lo costrinse a guardare altrove.

"Non c'è di che." Ridacchiò Steve, sedendosi di nuovo. "Almeno dimmi com'è?"

Senza guardarlo, Tony respirò il vapore e poi mandò giù un sorso. Si bloccò e fissò perplesso la tazza, poi il capitano, "Latte."

"Latte. E caffè."

"Latte nel mio caffè?"

"Il caffè c'è."

"Con il latte."

"Con il latte." Confermò Steve, paziente, "Ricordo che riusciva a farmi rilassare."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?"

"No. Non so come mai, ma nonostante il siero, riuscivo a calmarmi bevendo caffè e latte. Era una sensazione leggera, ma sentivo la differenza perché, bè, non avrei dovuto sentire niente."

Tony continuò a fissarlo impassibile per un momento e poi ripeté "Latte nel mio caffè."

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"E' come un'eresia, Cap…"

"Bevi il tuo caffè e se non ti farà nessun effetto, domani mattina te ne preparerò personalmente un altro. Nero. Senza zucchero."

"Oh, Clint e Nat dovranno assistere o non ci crederanno." Sorrise Tony, bevendo un altro sorso che, nonostante tutto, non era poi così male ma… latte. Nel suo caffè. Meh.

Steve lo guardava soddisfatto e poi notò gli occhi dell'inventore fissi su di lui, "Che altro c'è? Non ci metterò dell'alcool in mezzo, ti avviso."

"Stranamente stavo pensando ad altro." Commentò stanco Tony, scivolando un po' giù, sul divano, "E' a causa della neve, vero?"

Steve lo guardò calmo, mandando uno sguardo fuori dove i fiocchi scendevano lenti. Tornò a guardarlo e disse "Te l'ho detto: non tutti i ricordi sono piacevoli." E abbassò lo sguardo.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, un calmo e accogliente silenzio.

Quando Steve girò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, alzò le sopracciglia con sorpresa nel trovare Tony addormentato, la testa leggermente piegata di lato. Scosse la testa sorridendo mite, togliendogli la tazza dalle mani, che era finita poggiata sullo scudo. "Jarvis?" chiamò piano quando fu un cucina.

"Sì, capitano Rogers."

"Ci sono delle coperte qui in giro?"

"Secondo cassetto, accanto alla tv."

"Grazie." Steve ne estrasse una rossa che poi portò verso il divano: fece per togliere lo scudo ma trovò resistenza e vide una mano di Tony stretta sull'oggetto. Decise di lasciarlo e coprì entrambi con la coperta.

Restò un momento a guardarlo, incerto, poi si avvicinò, passando una mano fra i corti capelli dell'inventore. Solo una volta, piano, con calma.

Steve gli sorrise piano e si stirò, "Jarvis, credo che cercherò di dormire anch'io, ora."

"Bene, capitano."

"Ah, Jarvis…"

"Capitano?"

Steve sorrise camminando verso l'uscita, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, "Domani mattina potresti ricordarmi di rimettere a posto quelle bottiglie di whisky che ho nascosto prima che Tony salisse dal laboratorio?"

"Certamente, capitano." Rispose l'intelligenza artificiale, e Steve non poté evitare di notare una punta di soddisfazione nella voce metallica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note:

Ho pensato a questo vicenda una sera, bevendo caffèlatte... che sorpresa, uh?

Adoro Tony e Steve e il rapporto che hanno, il passato che in un certo senso li lega... è un peccato che non se ne sia parlato di più nei film.

Ah, ovviamente queste vicende sono inspirate pensando alla serie di film della Marvel. Mai avuta la fortuna di leggere i fumetti originali, purtroppo.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
